1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing system, a terminal device, and a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding a paperless conference system, there is a known method in which, for example, a server generates a set of sliced data corresponding to pages of the document, so that the client terminal downloads and displays the sliced data corresponding to the page of the document. Here, in order to reduce a conference time and a time necessary for turning pages, there is a known method using a cache device disposed between the server and client terminal and a read-ahead device causing the cache device to foresee (read, acquire) data (in advance) (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4320444).